


The Cake Fic

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [48]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Crimes Against Baked Goods, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humanformers, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Brainstorm slaps the cake.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Cake Fic

Rewind looked up when he heard his phone vibrate. His message notifications were pretty strictly filtered, so there weren’t too many things that it could be, and when he unlocked his phone and checked his email, he was not surprised it was a web portal notification. 

He leaned back in his chair and pulled off his headphones as he opened the hyperlink to check the results. Clean, as usual, though he hadn't expected otherwise. If his were in, though, that meant Chromedome's and Brainstorm's would be, too. He logged out and checked Chromedome's first. His relapses might be infrequent, but Rewind was always a little nervous one bad day was going to be the death of him.

He checked his notepad for the login credentials Brainstorm had given him three days ago and plugged them in. Now _this_ was the real moment of truth. Rewind was genuinely afraid the news wasn't going to be good- Brainstorm was notorious for hiding things from others, especially anything like pain or illness. Rewind held no delusions that he could definitely have _something_ bothering him he was refusing to acknowledge.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he read the word _negative_ repeating down in an unbroken line. 

He sat up and pulled off his headphones, before he spun his chair around and got up to look for Chromedome. Rewind found him in the kitchen, scrubbing pots in the sink.

"Hey!" Rewind said, and Chromedome startled, losing his grip on the sponge and floundering to pick it back up, "Your test came back."

"I haven't done anything stupid in the last three months," Chromedome commented, "I know it's clean."

"Aw, I didn't think you had," Rewind smiled and wrapped his hands around his waist to kiss between his shoulder blades. Chromedome huffed and kept scrubbing. "But it's scary doing it the first time by yourself."

Chromedome stopped, perking up in realization. "Oh, shit, is Storm's back? Is he okay?"

"All good."

Chromedome sagged in relief and laughed shakily, "Oh, thank God. I was actually worried."

"Me, too."

"Like, for sure, if something was wrong you'd never know, you know?" Chromedome gestured in exasperation with his sponge, "And he literally never brought the same guy back to our place twice. He doesn't take care of himself."

" _You_ don't take care of yourself either," Rewind scolded, rocking lightly side to side, "Now you know how it feels." 

"I know, I know," Chromedome sighed, "but at least you take good care of me."

"Of course I do," Rewind murmured into his back, "I love you." 

"God, he's going to be so excited, though!" Chromedome laughed, and finished rinsing out the pot, setting it on the drying rack, "Oh my god, hang on. I just got the funniest idea."

"What?"

"Trust me, trust me, I just gotta run to the grocery store really quick," Chromedome snickered, pulling off his rubber gloves, "I'll be right back."

"I wait with bated breath."

* * *

Brainstorm slipped off his shoes by the door when he came home, finally finished teaching Physics 101, which he always found exhausting. He looked up when he heard scrambling in the kitchen.

"Chromedome?" he fielded.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, come on in!" Chromedome called. Brainstorm squinted, though he was alone, and slid out of his coat before he went to investigate.

"Tada!" Rewind and Chromedome cried as he entered the kitchen, startling him. They were holding what looked like a grocery store birthday cake that read _Congrats on being STD free!_ in wobbly handwriting.

He took a moment to process everything, before he quickly finished crossing the room, bubbling with excitement, hands clutched together. "So I'm all good then?"

"You didn't check your email all day?" Rewind laughed, "Yeah, you're good." 

Brainstorm beamed, bouncing on his heels, "So- yes? Yes then? We're good now?"

Rewind smiled mischievously and held the cake up. "What, you don't want to eat this first?" he purred. 

"Nope," said Brainstorm, "No, put the cake down."

"Aw, but Domey spent half an hour writing this," Rewind teased, and swiped a finger through the frosting, "Don't you want just a _little_ taste?" He licked the frosting off his finger as suggestively as he could.

Chromedome watched, as one watches a train wreck in slow motion, knowing he did not have the time nor reflexes to prevent what was happening, as Brainstorm calmly, with focused, hungry eyes and a set jaw, raised one hand up above his head, and then _slapped_ the cake onto the ground.

"Holy sh-" Rewind began, surprised, before Brainstorm shoved him back against the wall and immediately stuck his tongue down his throat.

"Ah," said Chromedome, processing slowly, as he looked down at the cake, exploded across the tile kitchen floor, frosting splattered in every direction, and then back up at where Rewind was pinned against the wall, furiously making out with Brainstorm, rutting against his raised knee. "Well."

"Forget the cake-" Rewind gasped, as Brainstorm moved away from his mouth to his neck, "It's _tile_ , it'll be _fine_ -"

"Okay, well- well, we're not- we are not doing this on the kitchen floor," Chromedome said, shaking his head, "Brainstorm. Storm. Storms, come on, please, any room with _furniture_ -" He tugged at his shoulders, mostly fruitlessly, before Brainstorm turned around and grabbed his face instead.

Immediately distracted, it took a moment for Chromedome to remember what it was he had been insisting on doing, and he bent his knees and dropped one arm behind Brainstorm's knees, scooping him up in one smooth motion, without breaking their kiss. Brainstorm didn't even acknowledge he'd been picked up, just continued his urgent exploration of Chromedome's mouth.

"Jesus fuck," Rewind panted, a little wobbly, before he gave Chromedome a gentle push in the direction out of the kitchen, "Bedroom, bedroom, come on."

"I'm _coming_ ," Chromedome insisted, when Brainstorm finally released his face and instead wrapped his arms around his neck, suckling at his jawline. "God, you weigh less than Rewind even though you're a foot taller than him, how did you even manage that?"

"That's because he's a beanpole and I do forty crunches every morning," Rewind called behind him, taking stairs two at a time, "It's the _muscle_ , Domey."

Chromedome dumped him on the bed when he got there and ripped off his shirt. Brainstorm immediately scrambled back up and over to Rewind, already kneeling in wait, to pick up where he'd left off, mouthing at his neck and palming between his legs. 

"Goddamn, Storms," Chromedome wheezed, scrambling up behind him, "Are you always like this?"

"No," Brainstorm said, succinctly.

Rewind fought with the buttons on Brainstorm's shirt while Chromedome ran his hands under it, up his stomach and over his chest, mouth working along the back of his neck. The shirt finally came off and Rewind's hands joined Chromedome in their exploration, making Brainstorm shiver and gasp and crawl into Rewind's lap, clinging to his neck. 

"What do you want?" Rewind purred.

"Everything," Brainstorm whimpered, "I want everything."

"What do you want _first_?" Rewind rephrased. 

"Ah- I want- I want CD," he said, between increasingly laboured breaths. 

Rewind's eyes flickered to Chromedome. "Domey?"

"I- I'm getting there," Chromedome admitted, "It takes a minute."

"How about you let Domey suck your dick then, huh?" Rewind suggested, voice husky, and Brainstorm responded by whining and increasing the speed at which he was rutting in Rewind's lap.

"I think we have a winner!" he announced, "C'mere. Flip over." 

He pried Brainstorm away from his neck and sat him down in front of him, leaned back against his chest, Rewind's arms hooked under his shoulders. He grinned at Chromedome and gave him a nod. 

Chromedome didn't hesitate to get his hands on Brainstorm's belt buckle and tug his pants off, casting them aside. 

For a moment he couldn't help but pause- he'd lived with Brainstorm long enough, and at one point in a one-room dorm without any semblance of privacy, he'd _seen_ his dick before, but never fully erect and certainly not this close. Brainstorm whined again and snapped him back to reality, and Chromedome immediately set to work, taking the head in his mouth without any sort of preamble.

Brainstorm moaned and arched his back, dropping his head against Rewind's shoulder as he devolved into wordless whimpering. 

"He's good at that, isn't he?" Rewind said into Brainstorm's neck, voice low. 

"Hah- y-yeah," Brainstorm managed to stammer, knees twitching and hands buried in Chromedome's hair. 

"He does this thing with the back of his tongue- fantastic," Rewind purred, sucking at Brainstorm's jugular. He cried out, suddenly, and Rewind couldn't help but grin knowing Chromedome had been listening to him. 

"God, you're gorgeous like this," Rewind continued, nuzzling, "And you make the most incredible _noises_." 

Brainstorm's hips jerked and Chromedome sputtered and gagged. He didn't pull away, but he did put both hands on Brainstorm's twitching hips and held them down.

"Be a good boy and be gentle," Rewind murmured, pinching a nipple in between two fingers. 

The reaction was _immediate_ and overwhelming, a full body shudder and a _sob_ like he was dying. Rewind blinked, once, twice, and then smiled wickedly.

"Oh, do you _like_ that?" Rewind cooed, "Do you _like_ being told you're a good boy?" 

Another full body shiver and Rewind saw Chromedome's hands fight to hold him steady as Brainstorm tried to thrust up into his mouth.

"Please, god, _please_ ," Brainstorm wailed. 

"You are _such_ a good boy," Rewind insisted, "So smart, and dedicated, and handsome and loyal, and look at you now, so desperate and needy, you're _perfect_ , Stormy, so good."

Brainstorm writhed in his grip, gasping and whining, pleading with half-formed words.

" _So_ good," Rewind continued, " _my_ good boy."

Brainstorm released a high-pitched whimper, trembling. "Please- please, don't stop- I'm- Chromedome- I-"

"Are you close already?" Rewind asked, nipping his collarbone.

"Nn- mmhmm," Brainstorm nodded.

"You must be _really_ desperate then," Rewind whispered, "You must need this _really_ badly."

"I do! I do, I do, I do-"

"Be a good boy and cum for me, then," Rewind purred, "Domey swallows."

Brainstorm wailed a string of mindless curses as he came with a wild jerk, arching his spine and going rigid, trembling and tense. Chromedome slowed his movements to a crawl, drinking him down until he collapsed back against Rewind and went slack, panting.

Chromedome pulled away, wiping his spit covered chin in the back of his hand as he beamed up at Brainstorm, who immediately made needy grabby hands for him. He didn't hesitate to surge up to meet him, kissing with the taste of cum still lingering on his tongue. 

Rewind shifted so he could lay the now-boneless Brainstorm down and wrapped his arms around his waist while Chromedome curled around him so Brainstorm could bury his face in his chest.

"Take your time," Rewind soothed, as Brainstorm's breathing started to slow to something near normal, "No worries."

"I love you," Brainstorm gasped, and Rewind bubbled with laughter. 

"He does give good head, doesn't he?" Rewind chuckled, nuzzling the back of his neck. 

"I give _really_ good head," Chromedome confirmed. 

"It was amazing," Brainstorm whispered, reverently, "Everything I hoped it would be."

Chromedome gave him a squeeze. "There's more where that came from. I'm gonna spoil you, remember?"

Brainstorm tilted his head up to look at him, face glowing with adoration. "Thank you."

Chromedome felt his stomach flip, filled with butterflies, and he melted. "God, I'm going to keep you forever," he sighed. 

"Okay," Brainstorm beamed, "You can keep me."

" _Adorable_ ," Rewind laughed, breathing against the back of his neck, "We're so keeping you."

Brainstorm giggled, caught in a tizzy of afterglow silliness that made him forget to be embarrassed about such things. He sighed and set his head down, resting as he lay between them, momentarily content. 

It was barely two minutes before he was pawing at Chromedome's pants that he'd never taken off, twitching his hips back against Rewind's suggestively. 

"You can't possibly be ready to go again already," Chromedome balked.

"But I haven't gotten fucked yet," Brainstorm protested, rolling his hips again, "and I _want_ to."

"Wow, refractory king over here," Rewind commented, gliding a hand down to touch Brainstorm's already masting cock.

"Mmm, you'll wanna tap Rewind for that then," Chromedome sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, "I'm quite a fan, anyway."

"Aww, thanks, babe."

"I want you," Brainstorm warbled, still tugging at Chromedome's waistband, "Please?"

"I could never deny such a polite request," Rewind soothed, wrapping one hand around Brainstorm's cock and squeezing as he whined. "What do you want, Stormy? On your back? Or do you want me to shove your face into the mattress?" 

"Oh, god, oh, fuck, yes, _please_ ," Brainstorm pleaded, pedaling his legs and arching his spine as he clung to Chromedome's front and shoved his ass back. 

"Damn, Storms, have you always been this needy?"

"Yes," Brainstorm answered immediately, "I need, I need, I need-" 

"Don't worry, baby, I'll give you what you need," Rewind purred, squeezing his hardening cock again, "Come on. On your knees." 

Brainstorm immediately pulled away and scrambled to do as he was told, and Chromedome rolled over and kicked off his pants. Rewind crawled over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of KY from the top drawer. 

"You're bigger than I expected," Brainstorm commented, eyeing Chromedome's dick hungrily. Chromedome frowned and squinted at him.

"Why do you guys keep saying that? What kind of small dick energies am I giving off?"

Rewind clambered up behind him, pouring lube into his hand and smoothing it across Brainstorm's ass, teasing at his entrance. "Nothing, Domey, you're just really self-conscious."

Brainstorm keened, indulgently responsive, and grabbed at Chromedome, aching for contact. Chromedome scooted forward to hold his head in his lap and smooth his hands down his back soothingly as Rewind worked him open from behind, whispering soft praise under his breath. 

"Please, please, I'm ready, I don't need much, I promise I'm ready, please," Brainstorm begged, pushing his hips backward, rocking into the motion. 

"Shh, be a good boy and let me take care of you," Rewind murmured, and Brainstorm whimpered, wrapping his arms around Chromedome's waist and nuzzling his stomach. 

"You gotta slow down, Storms, it's gonna be alright," Chromedome chuckled, brushing his hair aside and out of his face. 

"CD…" he groaned, tightening his arms. Brainstorm mewled and begged until Rewind finally pulled his hand away and grabbed the lube bottle again, coating his dick and putting a hand on Brainstorm's waist. "Please, please," Brainstorm pleaded. Chromedome tried to scoot back, but Brainstorm squeezed his arms and refused to release him. 

"Shh, I've got you," Rewind said again, sitting up on his knees to kneel behind him, cock in his hand and rubbing the tip up against his entrance.

"Oh, don't tease him, babe, look at him," Chromedome said, still petting his hair. 

"Don't worry," Rewind grinned, "He's been a good boy and I'll give him everything he deserves."

Rewind pushed in slow while Brainstorm wailed and buried his face, clinging to Chromedome like his life depended on it. 

"God, you feel good," Rewind groaned, sinking in to the hilt and bending over his back, hands running reverently over his skin. Brainstorm purred, seemingly pleased. "You alright?"

"Mmhmm," Brainstorm nodded, moving his knees apart and widening his stance before he rolled his hips back, asking him to move. Rewind gave him a pat and sat back, before he started his pace, slow and gentle but increasingly confident in Brainstorm's comfort as his voice rose in pitch, sounds and mashed together words and frantic pleading as he pawed at Chromedome's back. 

"God, you make the most incredible noises," Rewind told him. Brainstorm whined and mouthed at the top of Chromedome's thigh, half kissing, half nibbling and sucking needily. Chromedome rubbed between his shoulders before jumping in surprise as Brainstorm turned his head to run his tongue across his dick.

"Hey," Chromedome started, as Brainstorm mouthed and sucked at the tip, "You don't have to-"

"Please?" Brainstorm breathed across his skin earnestly, "God, I want to."

Chromedome hesitated, and glanced up at Rewind.

"Sit up," Rewind told him, "So you don't choke him."

"Please?" Brainstorm repeated, and Chromedome broke, nudging him to move his weight to his hands on the mattress as he sat up on his knees and let Brainstorm finally get his mouth around his cock. 

"Ah, fuck," Chromedome gasped, his hands flying to the back of Brainstorm's head, burying his fingers in his hair. 

Rewind picked up his prior pace, thrusting forward and sending Brainstorm bumping his forehead into Chromedome's belly, swallowing his dick down as deeply as he could, dripping with enthusiasm. 

"God, Brainstorm, you're insatiable, aren't you?" Rewind hissed, "It's like you were made to take dick."

Brainstorm purred around Chromedome's shaft, quivering with excitement and clearly pleased. Rewind steadily increased his rhythm, waiting and watching Brainstorm's reaction to see when he seemed to want him to slow down, and found with rapidly increasing excitement that it didn't come. The faster and harder his pace, the more Brainstorm shoved back against him, still ecstatically craving even more. 

Chromedome groaned and gasped, hands twitching and legs trembling, uncharacteristically wrecked. Rewind glanced up at him and narrowed his eyes, processing Chromedome's state.

"Are you- are you _close?"_ Rewind gaped.

"Hnngh- uh-huh," Chromedome grunted, curling over Brainstorm's back. 

"Holy fuck," Rewind panted, squeezing Brainstorm's hips, "You hear that, Stormy? You unbroke his dick. Do you know how hard it is to get him _this_ worked up _this_ fast? You're a goddamn _professional_ , babe." Rewind leaned forward and breathed, voice husky, "Be a good boy and finish him off for me, will you?" 

Brainstorm went absolutely _frantic_ , eagerly surging up against him and grabbing at his ass with one hand, pulling at his hips and trying to get Chromedome to fuck his mouth. He sucked and swallowed and shoved his face up against Chromedome's abdomen, the tip of his cock pushing down his throat.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ Storms, I can't, I _can't,_ I d- h- _you-"_ Chromedome babbled, tears in his eyes. 

Finally, Chromedome shattered and couldn't stop himself from jerking his hips forward into Brainstorm's mouth, climaxing with a broken wail. 

Rewind slowed down and let Brainstorm have a moment to recover as Chromedome collapsed back onto his heels with a wheeze, wobbling.

"Incredible," Rewind whispered, "I think you knocked him out of the race, Stormy."

"I did good, then?" Brainstorm gasped, face moist and eyes puffy. Chromedome rolled back and out of the way, panting like he'd just run a marathon.

"Good? Rewind laughed, leaning all the way forward to wrap his arms around Brainstorm's middle and press his face to the back of his head. "You did _perfect._ And I think you deserve a reward."

"Hnngh- oh, god, please," Brainstorm cried, shivering. 

"How about I shove you into the mattress like I promised, huh?" 

"Oh, _please_ , please that, yes, please, I want it hard, and fast, I want _more_ -"

"I'll give you everything you want, babe," Rewind promised, and Rewind wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and shoved him down, leaning forward with his body weight and vaulting up one leg to dig his heel into the bed and get a better angle. Brainstorm mewled insistently, rolling his face against the sheet as Rewind completely stopped holding back.

Brainstorm came apart completely under him, boneless and sobbing as he continued to plead for _more_ , until Rewind managed to get a hand around his erection and did his best to match his rhythm. Brainstorm came writhing and clawing at the sheets, spurting into Rewind’s fingers and crying out his name. 

Rewind started to slow, but Brainstorm pushed back as hard as he could while held down with a furious protest of “ _No!_ Inside, first, please, please, come inside me-”

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Rewind swore, and hooked his arms beneath Brainstorm’s shoulders to haul him up into his lap and thrust upward, burying his face in his back, “I’m almost there, I promise, you’ve been so good, so fucking good-” He snapped to a halt, growling with release as he finished, hands clawing at Brainstorm’s chest as he did.

Finally Rewind went strutless, his grip loosening and allowing Brainstorm to sink forward and roll onto his side, while Rewind flopped back with a wheeze, trying to regain his breath. Chromedome had by now recovered and crawled over to wrap his arms around Brainstorm and nuzzle at his face.

“You doing alright, Storms?” Chromedome asked, and Brainstorm immediately responded by turning over and wrapping his limbs around him like a koala, pushing his head into Chromedome’s chin with a contented sigh. “I’ll take that as an okay? Come on, gimme a couple words. You went pretty hard there.”

Brainstorm tilted his head back to beam at him, face a mess, eyes red and puffy, face smeared in spit, sweat, and tears and yet positively glowing with happiness. “I’m great!” 

Chromedome blinked, taking him in, before pulling him back in against his chest and burying his face in his hair. “God, you’re cute.”

“Thank you,” Brainstorm said, voice muffled by Chromedome’s embrace.

“So fucking cute,” Rewind added, voice tired as he rolled over behind Brainstorm to join him and Chromedome in the afterglow cuddle pile. 

“Yes I am,” Brainstorm replied, still muffled. 

“I think maybe when Chromedome broke his dick you stole all his horny energies,” Rewind sighed.

“You know, usually I argue with you, but you might just be right about that,” Chromedome added. 

“I’ve never been spitroasted before,” Brainstorm explained, “I wasn’t going to let that opportunity pass me by.”

“Apparently we’re never doing this again, Domey, that was his last chance,” Rewind snorted.

“Speak for yourself,” Chromedome mumbled.

"I can't even remember the last time I got you to cum."

"Honestly? Me either."

"I did good, then!" Brainstorm said with a pleased little wiggle.

"You did good," Rewind repeated softly, kissing the back of his neck, "Really good. You seemed like you were enjoying yourself, too."

"Yes!" Brainstorm confirmed excitedly, before pausing, "Um, thank you for indulging me."

"God, no, it was hot as hell," Rewind dismissed, "We should talk later about what you're into."

"Oh, thank God, you two can be weird together, then," Chromedome sighed, "Maybe you'll finally have someone to break out all your weird bondage shit with."

Brainstorm immediately perked up. "Oh??"

"Later, love," Rewind hushed, nuzzling his neck again, tired, "We can-"

"Oh, fuck, the _cake_ ," Chromedome swore suddenly.

"Forget it," said Rewind, "It'll be fine."

"Do you want ants?" Chromedome groaned, "Cuz that's how you get ants." He sat up, despite Brainstorm's protests.

"Are you really going to go clean that up?" Rewind asked wearily. 

"It'll take like five minutes," Chromedome said, pulling his pants on, "I'll be right back." 

Brainstorm turned around and velcroed himself to Rewind's side instead, setting his head on his chest while Rewind held him and stroked his hair.

By the time Chromedome got back, they'd retrieved the comforter and passed out entirely. Chromedome huffed a laugh at how badly they'd all just fucked their sleep schedules, and then stopped to take a photo of how utterly serene the two of them looked before he crawled up to join them.


End file.
